User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 14
Roleplay a okay xD Kariya-kun is funny ^^ Okay,..... I love everyone.... =S (*no comments*) Didn't watch the episodes of CS... The last episode that I watched was the 14th =( Roleplay: First, reply to my question: DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Touko ? It's just a friend....Why are you asking =S Kazemaru is one of my best friends, but now, he is always talking about his cats........ End Roleplay SnowyBoy₰ 13:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay~ I know~ It IS SOOOOO NICE~ (YEAH, WHY IS SO CARELESSS?!! Maybe she forget that she was a girl or she forget that the other soccer members were boys... (For Kirino, it is understandable XD)) Roleplay Shindou: WAIT..... Kirino! Don't leave! Danm, he already left...... Even I didn't told him my feeling for him and he didn't notice it... He didn't even know that he had hurted me with leaving the soccer club even he was brainwashed... Just saying that soccer is boring... At that time, he hurted me a lot and he didn't even notice... The whole time travel was so boring without him... I couldn't even complete the Keshin Armed because I was thinking at him.... Kariya?! What are you doing here..... O__O Kirino likes me and is jealous on me????? Why is he jealous???? HEY, I ALREADY DRUNK IT.... Hey, I have NOTHING with Okatsu. Those pics are just made on the wrong time.... WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! Fighting for Kirino? Are you crazy?!.... Fine! I accepted the challenge. I will win this even it will be my dead but I wanted to show Kirino how I am feeling about him. I hope he heard the words which I was saying after he left... End roleplay! MEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOOO~ YEAH, THE WAR IS COMING~ 2nd person huh? I will think about it but I think I am staying with Shindou XD O__O, your prof pic is Shindou and Kirino kissing?? Anyways, It is RanTaku day today~ (03-09-12, 3 is Kirino's number and Shindou's number is 9~~) Sure! I will post the links on your talk page~~ I WANT A KIRINO PICCCCCCCCCCCC~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) http://postimage.org/image/abccyze8f/ http://postimage.org/image/fo17d424v/ http://postimage.org/image/ldhfxf8b3/ http://postimage.org/image/8on5dr26n/ http://postimage.org/image/rfp2nwwr3/ http://postimage.org/image/i097apeq7/ http://postimage.org/image/zetfizbv3/ http://postimage.org/image/7sv9c1hvz/ http://postimage.org/image/b1mr8yp5n/ http://postimage.org/image/5rhsho4wr/ http://postimage.org/image/m83zjgg5r/ Here you go~ I know, there are many links~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say Just wanted to say, I love your profile pic <3. My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Blog']] 17:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Long time! Hey AdventureWriter hows it been? For me its been great. I ended my last blog Z and started my new blog yesterday. I've been keeping up to date with Danball Senki W i'm sure you've been aswell, I've been watching Chrono Stone and I've been shocked with both animes. Unbelieveable, wounder how your doing aswell and I love the fact that your a crazy fangirl I love them the most XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that ok. I mean its alright to be a little outdated and yer you can always ask someone like me to tell you whats happend. Now it depends on which anime. For Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone much has happend, way too much. Such as the dissapearence of Beta, Protocal Omega 2.0, Taske, Okatsu, Nobunaga, Sengoku Era and much more. But theres some epic apperences such as Nanobana, Jeanne d'Arc, Zanak Abalonic, Gamma, Protocal Omega 3.0, Setsuna Boost, Sousha Maestro Keshin Armed, Shindou Takuto's Mixi Max, Jeanne Era, Endou Mamoru Chrono Stone and many more. For Danball Senki W again much has happend, such as the apearences and reapearences of Kizama Kirito, Detector, Oozora Haruka, President Claudia, Director Kaious, Kazuya, Alfeld Gardyne, Lex, Bishop, Proto I and much more. The only disapperence is Alan Worthen who sadly died. I love both animes and both are still as epic as ever. Sorry its long but thats how I write though, really long and specific. Tell me what do you think? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Song' I'm sorry I copied your song. The song is really awesome! Sorry. ._. Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 10:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck~ Good Luck with your tests~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats ☻ Hey Adventure ! You are the winner of the 7th round ! Congrats ‼ Your picture got 11 votes =D SnowyBoy₰ 15:19, September 19, 2012 (UTC) XD I did nothing. Lots of persons voted for you ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) My Opinion on the Manga The series was very good, the story might not give much detail(such as trainers catching pokemon off screen and etc) but really enteraining to watch. I understand why the writer wanted every pokemon fan to read this. It a awesome series which sometimes changes the element from the game to make it better(such as adding the Mask of Ice and plot twists). That is one of it good points. Overall I like the series, has a good storyline, and another view for pokemon.( Game Story + Anime Physics + A little bit of story change = Manga) TanatatFideo (talk) 08:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay here are my opinions *Very emotional deaths, and I think Ruby mention that he caught Celebi in Jotho, but he never really used it because he doesn't understand it power and just keep it with him the whole time, it was purposely caught off screen, because for the part where he used it later. * HAHAHAHAHA Don't be sad, Dia didn't really die(Spoliers). I guess I would cry too if my best friend was stabbed right in front of me. *Well both of them changed each other's thinking, while Emerald was a orphan which is really sad for him. *Guess what, Yellow is my favorite female charater of the series too XD. *(I was laughing at the part where he slap Cyrus square in the head). TanatatFideo (talk) 04:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA, I guess he is one of the special protagonist who acts dumb and inncoent while being really smart and special.] I LOVE THAT PART, mainly because Pearl said "father"(Or dad I don't know) and Palmer told him to call him "Daddy" XD. P.S RedXYellow all the way XD TanatatFideo (talk) 08:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah If this was a anime then it would really good, but I have a feeling they are keeping this a manga forever, due to the orginal anime is maybe aimed for younger children while manga is aimmed for pokemon fans who likes the game or teenagers like us. It kinda sad that after they been though, it seems that Ruby forgets everything that happen on the island. Another than that is I wish diamondXplatinum is a "canon" paring, but due pearlXplatinum in the way it kinda hard for everything. (Maybe we should move this conversation to the pokemon wiki or somewhere else) Fav male character goes to Diamond coming 1st followed by Black and then Sliver. TanatatFideo (talk) 09:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess we need to find a good place where we can talk about pokemon, but am pretty busy right now, editing my new wiki and homeworks and projects. Sird might appear again later, she might be some sort of super super agent for the bad guys TanatatFideo (talk) 09:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure no problem am pretty online there :) TanatatFideo (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Danball Senki W Yer sorry I haven't been on lately but heres what hapend. Lex has surrvived and at 1st he was the test player for Omega Dein but then he is revealed to be working for Alfeld Gardyne (Omega Deins Spy). For the Episode I can't remember but I think its episode 32, I maybe wrong so I say just watch it from where you left off. Have to say both W and Chrono Stone are really epic and W is getting the anime ready for the movie as in episode 34 Ban, Hiro and Ran verse someone with the LBX Proto I. Thats the 1st step to Ikaros Force and Ikaros Zero. I love seeing Lex again but he still has a grudge against Ban and the whole world!!!! Can't wait till the next Episode of both animes comes XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Picture Ok,I'm already edit my signature pic.^^ Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh,ok fine^^. '' Shirou Atsuya (talk) 09:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Tq!Hey Adventure,do you have a FB=Facebook? Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 09:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wait you are a Filipino,I am a filipino too Espritimprial010101 (talk) 20:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:filipino yeah I went to Canada! By the way how did you turn into an admin? Espritimprial010101 (talk) 02:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Adventure~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! (Well, I know you're semi-active. It's okay if you can't reply) SnowyBoy₰ 14:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday With A Gift! THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Whoa, that's nice to have the same birthday as one of your closest friend~ ^^ Thanks~ for the gift~ Kirino in skirt, I like it XD. I will keep it on my computer~ Nice drawing~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) re:Facebook Wiki Community Sorry, but this is a definitive no. I don't want links to Facebook on the wiki. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Adventure for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you. Also I loved the Fubuki pic, he is a great character :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:~~Hey~~ Sure~! I will add you!~ ^^ Sure, you can have not a Keshin~ ^^ I also want a pic for the member gallery and an element but if you don't want it, it is okay~ ^^ I have put you with number 16~ ^^ Yeah, it is a long time. I miss talking with you~ Oka- Wait... ANOTHER BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!~ O.O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Heya Adventure~! ^^ You are a member of the ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC !! So, you can have 4 hissatsu and one element =) Please, can you tell me what's your choice ? SnowyBoy❄ 17:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Adventure trust me I would love to but right now I'm working on a surprise for G2. Its still early but It has to be accurate. Sorry :-( TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Well I can try to come into the chat later but thats only a maybe. Thats great that your active again!!!!!!!!!!! Lucky I wish I had a long break, all I got left is 3 days then back to GCSE's at school. :-( TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I will try my hardest but now I'm gonna be off the wikia for a few hours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Offence Oh sorry, i'll do it now.. GouenjiShuuya'123KodaiNoKiba 09:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Tactics xD Thanks for the information for the blog. You don't reply in the chat, so, I say here, Wanna help for the tactics ? SnowyBoy❄ 14:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC)